Necessity is Debatable
by ilanowise
Summary: Severus is getting a bit out of hand at order meetings. Remus intends to reign him in. Warning: Spanking.


A/n: This technically isn't my first post here, but it IS my first spanking scene…ever. So go easy on me, yeah? Takes place in OotPish era. Written for Halonhorns.

Disclaimer: Err…not mine.

Necessity is Debatable

The Dark Lord was on the rise. The ministry was decidedly incompetent. The wizarding world was in chaos. And this Order meeting could not be going any worse.

Remus was in dire need of a coffee. Or a sedative. He had been in this kitchen for almost three hours now, and each hour was only a million times worse than the previous. Morale was low enough; it didn't need Severus Snape beating it down any further.

Every suggestion was immediately shot down by a sarcastic, insulting, utterly unhelpful potions master. The proposal being discussed now, while admittedly out there, was being torn to pieces by Severus.

"Really, Shacklebolt?" Remus heard him sneer. "Any third year knows how long it takes to create a decent polyjuice potion. We have a three week time frame with your idea. I'll need a full lunar cycle to brew it."

Moody leaned back and whispered "I don't understand why he can't just say month like everyone else," which caused Tonks snort rather loudly.

Kingsley replied in his slow, calm voice, and refused to give in to Snape's insults. "You said something similar about the Draught of the Living Death, Snape. You don't have the supplies needed to brew that either, and you managed to insult Arthur while telling him as well."

"As a matter of fact," Mundungus pitched in, seemingly having just awoken from a nap, "any plan we've 'ad 'as been shot down by you."

McGonagall added her voice to the quickly escalating argument. "Fletcher is right Severus. This isn't the first time either. You've vetoed any plan set forth by any Order member other than yourself for the past few meetings. On top of that you're rude and demeaning and haven't contributed anything in months."

Remus sat back, content to simply observe. He wanted no part in _this_ argument. He did, however, agree with his fellow Order members. Everything said thus far was true, and his irritation was growing with Snape. The man could afford to have his attitude adjusted.

Snape never lost his cool. "Curious that you should pinpoint _me_ as the least contributive individual. After careful observation, it would seem to me that Black is the one unable to help in any way. He is incapable, after all, of even leaving the house."

Remus felt his rare temper flare at the insult to Sirius. He remained silent, however.

Sirius had said nothing so far, and strange as it was, he didn't move to defend himself now.

"That's not fair Snape!" Tonks cried. "Sirius has given just as much as anyone else! Whose house do you think you're in?"

Snape glared coldly at her. "I have no problem leaving, Nymphadora."

The room's inhabitants, who had moved to bickering amongst themselves, grew silent. Severus glanced over them all once. The tension was tangible.

"When you find yourselves able to conduct a productive meeting, you know where to reach me. Until then I will not set foot back in this house." He turned to leave.

"You take one step out of that door and you abandon not only this meeting, but the entire Order. You leave now and you'll never set foot in Number 12 Grimmauld place under _any_ circumstances."

Remus was out of his chair and speaking for the first time in forty-five minutes. "Do I make myself clear, Severus?"

Snape did not turn around, but his fists clenched tightly. It was a battle of pride and loyalty, and it was visible in every fiber of his being that an internal war was being raged. Severus was a proud man, but in the end his allegiances held more weight than his pride. He spun back around, stalked to his seat, and sat down, crossing his arms as he did so.

The meeting lasted another solid seven and a half minutes.

Kingsley had barely gotten the 'adjourned' out before everyone made a beeline for the door. No one could recall there being that much tension between order members…ever. No one wanted anything more than to get out of the house. And no one wanted it more than Severus Snape.

Before he could leave the room however, Remus called him back. "A word, if you don't mind, Severus."

"Actually Lupin, I do. Good day." He turned abruptly and made to leave. Remus was out of his seat in seconds and he grabbed on to Snape's arm.

"It wasn't a request, Severus." His amber eyes flashed dangerously.

Severus was not an easily frightened man. He'd been through hell and back, after all. But the look on Remus Lupin's face was enough to make him feel slightly nervous. He'd never seen the man look quite this way before.

His cold exterior though, never faltered. "If you insist then. Do you mind if we take our chat somewhere a bit more…_private_?"

Remus smiled ruefully. "Not at all."

……………….

The inside of Lupin's quarters, Snape noted, was not something that had even crossed his mind that he'd be evaluating one day. Now that he was, he saw that it was not as comfortably decorated as he would have imagined. The bed was small, and there was an average sized but rather old looking desk by the window. A wooden nightstand topped off the furniture. All in all, the room looked tired. Much like its occupant.

Remus saw Severus examining room. He'd probably find it lacking. Remus found he didn't very much care.

"We need to talk Severus." He decided he may as well get on with what he intended.

"You've already stated that Lupin. Unless you've actually got something to tell me, I don't see a need for me to still be here."

"That's what I'm talking about. We're on the same side here Severus, and while you may not like me, I deserve at least some measure of respect. The other order members feel the same way. Things aren't looking good for our side right now. We don't need you bashing our morale any lower into the ground."

Severus sneered. "You brought me up here…to _lecture_ me?"

"Basically."

"Alright. Just clarifying. Continue."

"Minerva was right. You've been this way for far too long. It needs to stop."

"Your concern has been duly noted. Thank you. Now if you don't mind…." He moved to leave.

"Not so fast Severus. I said your behavior needed to stop. You've been called on it before. Me telling you isn't going to help matters, I don't believe."

Severus resisted the urge to swallow. Lupin looked positively…_predatory._

"I'm terribly sorry you feel that way. But I do actually have things to do today. So if you'll kindly move away from the door…"

Lupin smiled again. "No can do. _Expelliarmus." _Snape's wand flew into his hand.

"The hell are you playing at Lupin?" Snape nearly shouted. "Give me back my wand!"

"There's another negative. Sorry Severus, but you really have had this coming for a long time."

"Had what coming?" His nervous level had just bumped up about two notches.

"This attitude adjustment. You're acting childishly and it needs to stop. Now." Remus moved over to the bed and sat down.

"Come here Severus."

Snape made a futile attempt to open the door. It was spelled shut. He turned back around to face Lupin.

"You're kidding, right? You don't seriously intend to…" His voice trailed off.

"Spank you? Yes. As a matter of fact I do. Now Come. Here."

About a million reasons went through Snape's mind as to why Remus Lupin should not spank him. He was too old. Lupin had no authority over him. The punishment was childish and embarrassing. He did nothing to deserve it.

But apparently he spent too much time thinking about it and not enough time voicing his concerns, because Remus came over and forcibly _dragged_ him to the bed. He sat back down, and before Snape could so much as put up a decent fight, had pulled him across his knees.

Remus sighed. Did he want to do this? Not particularly, no. But the fact remained that it needed to be done. He doubted anyone else would. He flipped up Severus' robes, and with a deft and well practiced movement, pulled down both trousers and pants.

Snape, in the mean time, had found his vocal cords.

"Let me GO Lupin! Put me down this instant. I'll not stand for this. I'll report you. You can't do this. You can't possibly expect to get away with this!"

Lupin braced himself, and brought the first stinging smack down on the upturned bottom in front of him.

"OW! Fuck Lupin! I mean it. Put me down NOW."

Remus made no move to answer, instead, he continued spanking, not pausing to lecture. Severus wasn't ready to hear it yet.

Snape could withstand pain. He had been in the 'service' of the Dark Lord for years now. A spanking was not going to bring down his walls. It probably wouldn't even register on the pain scale. But the embarrassment of this position, the fact that he was a full grown man, pulled across another man's knees, gave him an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. His pride was taking a beating.

"Ow. Lupin I swear you'll never hear the end of this. You'll OW! You'll be put years in debt from all the things I'm going to charge you with. You'll never OW recover."

Lupin, meanwhile, continued spanking. Never once did he let up, or even speak. He had to wait until Severus could handle it.

Not long passed before Snape grew silent. The pain was building, and he was decidedly uncomfortable. He tried for a different approach.

"Look Lupin. I'm sorry. Really OW really I am. Just put me down now, and we can discuss this like adults."

That was Remus' cue to start talking.

"Why am I spanking you Severus?"

Perhaps if he answered, Lupin would start to see sense. "Because I was rude earlier. Because I've made things harder on everyone with my OW insults and OW fuck that _hurts_ Lupin, and I've just had OW a generally bad attitude."

Remus was impressed. The man really did seem to know what his transgressions were. Or at least what answers he was looking for.

"That's right Severus. And it needs to stop." He moved his hand to concentrate on the thighs, earning himself a yelp from Snape. "I know you feel unhelpful. We all do. That's no reason to lash out at our allies."

Severus was surprised. His behavior actually _was_ a result of him feeling unhelpful.

"You do as much as you can. We can't ask for more, and we don't hold you accountable for more." He increased the strength of his swats. "You don't act out because you feel inadequate. You talk about it and bring up your concerns. Like an _adult_."

Severus was most definitely squirming now. The pain of the swats combined with the truthfulness of the words made his eyes prick.

"This stops now. Do you understand?" Remus hoped this lesson would draw to a close and soon.

"Yes" Severus answered in a small voice. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Good." Remus delivered one final swat. "You took that well, Severus."

"Thank you." The voice was still small. Snape stood up and fixed his clothing, containing the hiss that wanted to escape oh so badly.

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry that was necessary Severus. But things couldn't continue the way they were going."

Snape grinned sarcastically. "The necessity is debatable, Lupin."


End file.
